Coda 14x20
by Arielmine
Summary: Chuck les a abandonnés. Mais Castiel n'a pas fini de se battre. Pour eux. Toujours pour eux. [Spoilers 14x18, 14x19, 14x20]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Rapidement un petit truc qui fait suite au final de la saison 14...**

**Disclaimers: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**

**Spoilers: 14x18, 14x19, 14x20**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Coda 14x20**

Ils sont submergés.

_Un monstre. _

Il ne fait que frapper.

_Un autre._

Frapper pour se protéger.

_Encore un autre. _

Frapper pour tuer.

_Toujours plus. _

Frapper pour _oublier_.

Il transperce la chair.

_Oublier la haine de Dean. _

Il esquive.

_Oublier la trahison de son père. _

Sa main brûle contre un front.

_Oublier les yeux carbonisés de Jack. _

Il recommence.

_Oublier qu'il n'est plus rien pour les Winchester. _

Dévier un coup destiné à Sam.

_Pourquoi ?_

S'interposer avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'attaque à Dean.

_Pourquoi ?!_

User ses dernières forces.

_A quoi bon…_

User sa grâce.

_Parce que Castiel…_

Pour les Winchester.

_Malgré tout…_

Sa famille.

_Ils sont tout pour toi…_

Sa lame lui échappe des mains. Comment ?

Une vive douleur déchire ses entrailles et il retient à peine une grimace. Quelque chose gonfle au fond de lui. Quelque chose de trop grand. D'incontrôlable. Qui ne demande qu'à exploser.

Sa grâce.

Ou plutôt… Ce qu'il en reste.

Lumineuse.

Désespérée.

_Puissante_.

Et dans la frénésie mortelle qui les condamne, il entrevoit l'espoir…

« Sam ! Dean ! »

Son appel écorche ses poumons mais il n'en a que faire.

« Accrochez-vous à moi. »

Il n'a pas le temps d'expliciter. Il devine les Winchester répondre à sa demande et il ne réfléchit pas davantage.

Ils disparaissent.

L'instant d'après, ils sont dans le bunker.

Couverts de sangs. Ereintés. Hagards.

Mais vivants…

Castiel sourit et quelque chose de chaud et visqueux s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Son of a bitch ! »

Dean est vivant.

« Bordel de merde… »

Sam est vivant.

« Cette espèce d'enfoiré ! hurle à nouveau Dean, Comment il a pu… »

Le sourire de Castiel se fane.

Jack… Jack est…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? reprend Sam, abasourdi, Il a lâché l'Enfer sur Terre ?! »

Sa voix est… Tenue. Tellement tenue.

« Ca y ressemble en tous cas. » gronde Dean

Et le grondement lui semble lointain. Tellement lointain.

« Bon sang… » poursuit Sam

Ses jambes tremblent.

« Cass… Si t'avais pas été là on… »

Sa vision se trouble.

« Cass ? »

Son être se consume de l'intérieur.

« Cass ?! »

Il s'effondre, et il est persuadé d'imaginer les cris qui l'accompagnent.

« Cass ?! Hey hey hey ! Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

Il regarde sans voir. Il sent qu'on le redresse et il distingue… Du vert ?

« Dean ? » souffle-t-il

Le liquide chaud dévale à nouveau sa joue.

« Bordel Cass ! Comment… Comment ils ont réussi à t'avoir ? »

Est-ce que Dean est en colère ? En colère qu'il se soit fait avoir comme un débutant ? En colère qu'il soit aussi inefficace dans un combat ? En colère qu'il soit toujours aussi inutile…

Un sanglot lui échappe.

Quelle importance maintenant ? Les Winchester ne veulent plus de lui, alors pourquoi s'en vouloir d'être inutile…

« Cass… »

Il est pressé davantage contre un corps chaud et il a envie de se laisser aller… Il est bien ainsi. Protégé. Il aurait presque le sentiment…

« Hey ! Ferme pas les yeux, tu m'entends ?! Hors de question que tu crèves maintenant. »

D'être apprécié.

« Pourquoi… articule-t-il en essayant de retracer les contours flous du visage de celui qui a toujours été tout pour lui, Qu'est-ce que ça change…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça… Merde Cass, t'as besoin de poser la question ?! »

Il hausse les épaules. En tous cas, il essaie. Il ne réussit qu'à gémir au mouvement.

« Cass… »

La voix de Sam est… Humide. Tremblante. Est-ce qu'il est triste ?

« Ce serait un soulagement pour vous… Pas vrai ? »

Il entend leurs respirations se couper.

« Cass…

\- Et puis… murmure-t-il, laissant la torpeur prendre de plus en plus possession de son être, Que me reste-t-il désormais… Mon propre père a tué Jack. »

Les orbites calcinées s'effacent dans son esprit brumeux.

« Mary est morte… »

Le sourire de la mère des Winchester est réduit en poussière.

« Vous me détestez pour ça. Tu me détestes pour ça… »

Le regard haineux de Dean éclipse tout le reste.

« Je ne suis plus rien… »

Il s'étrangle alors qu'il crache ce qu'il devine être du sang.

Il s'étouffe.

Il _étouffe_.

« Un ange sans aile. Un humain sans âme. »

Il a envie de rire. Il a envie de pleurer.

« Je n'ai plus ma place nulle part…

\- Cass… »

La voix de Dean… Suppliante ?

« Je… Dis pas ça… J'ai… On… On a besoin de toi. »

Son cœur hurle. Il se brise. Lacère sa peau.

« Besoin de moi… Mais je ne sers à rien… »

Son souffle est laborieux.

« Rien du tout… » murmure-t-il

Chaque respiration l'asphyxie.

« Cass… »

Sam a l'air désespéré.

« Juste un fardeau… »

Sa vue se voile davantage.

« Un fardeau bon à jeter quand il est trop encombrant...

\- CASS ! »

La détresse de Dean est du sel sur ses plaies.

Il voudrait l'apaiser.

Mais il n'en a plus la force.

« Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… »

Et est-ce que Dean… Pleure ?

« M'abandonne pas. Pas encore. Je pourrai pas… Je pourrai pas survivre. Pas cette fois. »

Un rictus tord ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« Merci… articule-t-il, sa poitrine se soulevant trop vite, son ventre irradiant de douleur, Je sais que tu ne le penses pas… Mais merci. »

Ses yeux se ferment malgré lui et il laisse sa tête reposer contre la chair de Dean.

« Quoi ?! Hey Cass ! Je déconne pas. Je pourrai pas…

\- Merci… »

Le pouls de Dean résonne contre son oreille.

Apaisant.

« Cass ?! »

Le ton de Sam est pressant. Affolé.

« Cass ?! »

Mais la terreur dans celui de Dean…

« Merci… »

Son souffle se craquelle.

« Cass ! »

Il arrive encore à sentir la caresse sur sa joue.

« Je me fous pas de toi ! »

Et Dean semble si sincère…

« J'ai… J'ai agi comme un connard avec toi. Et je suis désolé. Sincèrement je… »

Le mensonge est si doux à ses oreilles.

Un baume sur chacune des cicatrices qu'il a acquises pour lui…

« Je suis le pire des abrutis. Mais Cass… Par pitié… Je… »

Il se laisse bercer, la douleur oubliée…

Une chaleur tendre se pose sur son front.

De l'humidité goutte sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime… »

Son souffle se fige dans ses poumons.

Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime._

« Je t'aime aussi Dean… »

Un sourire déchire son visage.

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots.

Il sent des larmes naître sous ses paupières.

Et qu'importe que ce soit aux portes de la mort. Qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'une manœuvre de Dean pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments. Qu'importe que tout ceci soit _faux_…

Il est heureux.

Et dans un calme qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis des années, il s'abandonne au Néant.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hum... Un jour, j'arrêterai de tuer Cass dans mes fics...**

**En espérant que cette coda vous ait plu, je vous dis à dimanche pour The Destiel Trap ! (Enfin, j'espère, parce que j'ai un énorme blocage et j'arrive pas à avancer ^^')**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
